Ira Gamagōri
;"I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield!" : - Ira Gamagōri Ira Gamagōri (蟇郡 苛 Gamagōri Ira) is a main character in Kill la Kill. One of the student council's Elite Four. He is Satsuki Kiryūin's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy, and, being a member of the Elite Four, has a three-star Goku Uniform, and refers to himself under the title of Satsuki's "Impenetrable Shield". Appearance Ira is a muscular, dark skinned man with blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticabl thick. He is often dressed in his own Three-Star Goku Uniform. He is much larger than anyone around him. His size will vary and he is usually depicted as the biggest person in the group. Powers and Abilities Three-star Goku Uniform: *'Shackle Regalia' (縛の装 Shibari no Sō) : Ira's three-star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Shackle Regalia's cloth strips tighten to choke any opponent trapped in its grip. :: Secret Technique: Self-Flagellation - ''If the opponent, knowing Ira's special ability, were to refuse to attack him while he is in his Shackle Regalia form, Ira can use the whips of the suit to attack himself, allowing him to gain the energy for Scourge Regalia's release by himself. *'Scourge Regalia''' (死縛の装 Shibaki no Sō) : A "secondary" transformation of Shackle Regalia. It allows Ira to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants Ira multiple spiked-whip-like tentacles with remarkable reach and destructive power. There is also a spiked chakram attached to the back of the armor, which can be pulled out in multiple numbers for a simultaneous attack with the whips. Finally, Scourge Regalia's arms can morph into a hollow, two-part mold of (what he states to be) the ideal, proper high school student and in turn be used to crush opponents between them, literally molding them into a "proper student". * Shackle Regalia Mk.II '(縛の装・改 ''Shibari no Sō Aratame) : A revamped version of Gamagōri's old uniform. It features white bandages and a pharaoh-like mask that both resemble the mummies of ancient Egypt, albeit the muscular outlook. The uniform features silver spauldrons with red spikes and brown straps that scatter across Gamagōri's arms and chest. During the transformation, the uniform showed signs of electrical emission, but the electricity itself looked like chains. : ShackleRegalia.jpg|Shackle Regalia ScourgeRegalia.jpg|Scourge Regalia 1390526157-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Shackle Regalia MK.2 Personality He is the most outwardly loyal of the Elite Four. According to the official Kill la Kill page, he has sworn his undying loyalty to Satsuki, while the other Elite Four members' pages do not mention Satsuki in a regard anywhere near as zealous as he. Ira tends to be very serious and has no tolerance for rule breakers or fooling around. He constantly berates his colleagues and keeps the students in line when Satsuki is not around, and is widely considered to be her right-hand man. As befits the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Gamagōri seems to hold adherence to law, his version of ethical behavior and the hierarchy of the school above all else, giving him an unusual, complicated code of honor. Ira intimidates those under his authority, and is not below killing lawbreakers and displaying them as examples. However, being the disciplinary committee chair, he will never hurt an innocent student and will always aid a student in need, as demonstrated when he offered Ryūko and Mako a ride in his car after their scooter ran out of fuel. He is a blatant masochist, and thoroughly enjoys the pain inflicted upon him during battles, all while exclaiming stereotypically masochist statements like "Punish me more," or "I've been a bad boy!", also having no qualms about being next to naked, as shown when he was stripped of his Goku Uniform by Ryūko and forwent dressing himself ever since. History During his Junior year in middle school, Ira wore his jacket loosely on his shoulders and had red spiked bracelets instead of gauntlets. He had loose chin-length hair, not slicked back, and was shown to be already very large and muscular for his age. During that time, Ira confronted Hōjō and Imagawa, along with a group of juvenile delinquents, who were bullying a small boy into committing suicide by threatening to abuse the power and influence of their parents to have the boy's father fired from work. After Ira failed to rescue the boy from a roof-top leap, Satsuki Kiryūin, a freshman at the time, made a sudden appearance, and prevented the boy's death by padding his fall with a "Kiryūin Deluxe Trampoline". After being threatened by the bullies, she revealed that she had already removed the bullies' parents from their positions of power. After single-handedly defeating the bullies' footsoldiers with her katana, Satsuki announced her rule over the entire junior high school body. This was Ira Gamagōri's first encounter with Satsuki. He is implied to have been the first member of the Elite Four to meet Satsuki after Nonon Jakuzure, as Hōka Inumuta is skeptical of Satsuki's leadership before she battles Uzu Sanageyama, while Nonon and Ira are shown to trust her. After graduating from middle school, Ira chose to delay his own schooling for two years as he awaited Satsuki's graduation, and enrolled with her at Honnōji Academy. Synopsis Relationships '''Satsuki Kiryūin :He has sworn his ultimate loyalty to her, and his job is to enforce her rules. His thoughts seem to center around pleasing her, and he never hesitates to follow her commands. Although his loyalty to her has not actually been heavily tested, he did hold himself back two years so that he could graduate with her. Student Council's Elite Four :Gamagōri's attitude toward his fellow Elites is very authoritarian. This is especially true with Uzu Sanageyama, whom he even went as far as whipping for punishment for refusing to admit defeat at the hands of Ryūko Matoi. Mankanshoku Mako ' :Gamagōri's relationship with Mako is has evolved over time. At first, he viewed her as just another No-Star Student, but after a number of encounters, he has begun to show a degree of respect towards her, albeit together with feelings of fierce rivalry due to the two supporting Satsuki and Ryūko respectively. He also notably did not make any move against Mako during their stand-off over Ryūko's Scissor Blade in the Ōsaka Battlefield Trip and only tried to intimidate her. He also showed a great deal of concern for her when Ragyo was assaulting Honnouji. He also pleged to her family that he would rescue Mako. Memorable quotes '"Attention! Lady Satsuki Kiryūin, the Student Council President, stands before you! Salute!!!" :Demonstrating his authority and loyalty to Satsuki. "You are not worthy of wearing a Goku Uniform. Take it off!" :Gamagōri exerting his discipline. Image gallery IraG.jpg Killlakill ep1 iro gamagoori 1.png Screenshot (264).png killlakill_ep1_iro_gamagoori_0.png Screenshot (274).png 1385092256-HorribleSu-o.jpg References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters